The present invention relates generally to devices for staining and painting wooden window frames and more particularly to a guide for scraping excess stain or paint from the glass pane.
Typically, wooden window installations are provided with frames having natural wood surfaces that enclose the glass panes. Generally, in preparing a wooden window installation, a pre-stain is first applied to the natural wood surfaces to present a uniform appearance. Manufactures generally require that interior finishing of the wood surfaces should be performed after installation. Ordinarily, the application of two coats of varnish, generally polyurethane, or two coats of paint are specified to protect natural wood surfaces. In the absence of the coats, wood surfaces will undergo discoloration and deterioration from sources such as moisture and fungal attack.
A finish coat is the last coat of paint or varnish to be applied. In order to form a water seal between the glass pane and the wood frame, the finish coat should overlap the glass pane {fraction (1/16)} inch.
The finish coat is applied using an applicator such as a paint brush or a pad. The glass pane is shielded during the application of the finish coat. For instance, the glass pane is shielded using masking tape in order to prevent the paint or varnish from covering the window beyond the desired {fraction (1/16)} inch overlap. Alternatively, an edger is used to prevent the paint or varnish from covering the window beyond the {fraction (1/16)} inch overlap.
The shield (masking tape or edger), however, oftentimes allows paint to seep beneath it, resulting in a ragged or uneven edge. One of the more difficult tasks in finishing the window installation is forming a neat, uniform {fraction (1/16)} inch overlap at the boundary between the wood frame and glass pane. Therefore, the final step for finishing the window requires scraping the excess finishing coat from the glass pane while leaving the {fraction (1/16)} inch overlap between the wood frame and the glass pane.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a window scraper guide for scraping the excess paint or varnish from the glass pane while leaving a neat, uniform, even edge at the glass pane to the wood frame boundary.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved device for guiding a scraper approximate the glass pane to the wood frame boundary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paint scraper guide for leaving a neat, uniform, even edge at the glass pane to the wood frame boundary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a paint scraper guide that will leave a predetermined overlap of varnish or paint on the glass pane at the glass pane to the wood frame boundary. Typically the predetermined overlap will be {fraction (1/16)} inch, but could range from {fraction (1/64)} inch to 1 inch.
This is achieved by a window scraper guide for shielding a pane to leave a predetermined overlap of varnish or paint on the pane at the pane to frame boundary.
The window scraper guide has a base with a first straight edge disposed between an upper surface and an opposing lower surface. A pair of sides extends perpendicularly rearward a first predetermined distance from the first straight edge. The distance between the upper surface and the opposing lower surface is a second predetermined distance. A side shield extends upwardly from one side of the pair of sides, and the side shield has a second straight edge aligned with the first straight edge. A handle portion extends at a predetermined angle from the lower surface of the base.
In use, the window scraper guide is held in one hand while a scraper is held in the other hand. The side shield is located on the side of the base corresponding to the hand. For example, if the window scraper guide is held in the left hand then the side shield is located at the left side. The first straight edge of the window scraper guide is placed on the boundary between the pane and the frame in such a manner that the first and second straight edges are in contact with the pane. Excess paint is scraped from the pane bounded by the first and second straight edges. The window scraper guide is then moved to the next section of window progressing in clockwise if held in the left hand and counterclockwise rotation if held in the right hand until the entire boundary is finished.